Inseparable Love
by iipinkex3
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are in love. Despite that they're in different clans, and that their clans HATE each other, their love grew stronger. But one day, the hatred grew from they're clans, war broke out. And they are expected to kill each other.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I have another inspiration! Yay!!! So that means that I have another series to finish. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's wonderful characters or the plot of the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~-~-Prologue of Inseparable Love-~-~**

_It was one of those dark nights. He and she were outside, away from their clans, enjoying the fresh summer air. Hand in hand, the young man with gorgeous dark blue hair, quickly guided the young woman with cute pink cotton candy color hair past the forest that hid a wondrous beach. As they got closer to the water, they slowed down. They both looked at the dark ocean water, where it showed the reflection of the bright moon. They stared at the full moon, admiring the beautiful view._

They found a perfect spot on the sand, and sat down next to each other. They look into each other's eyes, midnight blue and honey gold, lost their thoughts. He reached up to her face, and slowly unwrap the bandana that covered her face. She blushed and smiled a gentle smile. There, behind the covered cloth, was Hinamori Amu. She was dressed in dark clothings with a cape is always wore, along with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Her clothing based on the color black and red, while his clothing is black and blue. Despite that they are in different clans, they ignored it. Just because they're in different groups, didn't mean they have to hate each other and be enemies. It was weird how they ended up together. They are always so close. Actually, they're _very close_ to each other. They are both constantly always on their minds and always dreamt about one another.

Her hand reached up to touch his soft silky hair, reminding her of soft cat's fur. They slowly close in on each other, still lost in each other's eyes, until they're noses touch. Ikuto and Amu closed their eyes, and closed the space between them.

_**It was an inseparable love.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hey guys! So what did ya think? ;]**

_** Reviews would be appreciated xD**_


	2. The Beach & Their Past

**~What goes on guys? Finally, Chapter 1 is out. So the whole time, I kept on adding little parts every day until I think it's enough for a chapter. :]**

**~Ah! I just remembered! I forgot to tell you guys about Ikuto and Amu's ages. Here it is...**

**Ikuto: 20**

**Amu: 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! nor it's wonderful characters.**

**Enjoy~

* * *

**

**~Inseparable Love ~ Chapter 1 ~**

Amu and Ikuto stayed at the beach for several hours.

They played around for a while, splashing water at each other and chasing one another until midnight where they grew quiet because of their clans' curfew time.

Both slowly walked back to the spot they stopped a few hours ago and sat back down next to each other.

It was silence except for their breathing and waves softly crashing into the sand.

Breaking the quiet that lies everywhere, Amu decided to talk.

"That was fun, ne Ikuto?"

"Of course Juliet." Ikuto smirked.

Amu blushed.

"Well then, _Romeo._"

They laughed silently to themselves as they grew quiet again.

Amu reached her hand to touch Ikuto's hand.

Ikuto grab hold of her hand tightly yet softly in his.

She liked the feeling of how warm it always felt. It made her feel a burst of sensation inside.

She leaned on Ikuto's shoulder, looking at the ocean.

"Ikuto-koi, you know I'll _always love you forever, _right?"

Ikuto grew confused. Of course he does. Why would she be asking that?

"Yes hun. I will always love you, forever and ever and so on" he answered back.

Amu smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too _Amu-koi._."

Amu felt herself blush.

Oh, this guy will only be the one to do that.

Ikuto looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

He smiled and brushed Amu's cheek with the back of his hand that held her's.

It felt hot, like it was on fire.

Knowing what could make go blush full time, Ikuto got a great idea. He felt himself smirk.

"Amu-koi, we been together for a_ long_ time…"

Amu looked up at him, curious about what he was going on about.

"and I was thinking about.. you know.. you and me…together…." he lingered off.

And she understood what he was talking about. Blushing as red of a tomato, she felt a little excited that Ikuto was thinking about her.

_Though right now isn't the best time… _she thought.

"Not now, Ikuto! We could get caught!" she whispered loudly.

Ikuto laughed at her.

"Wait, why are you laughing..?"

"Because I was playing with you, love. You took it so serious."

Amu looked down and frowned, embarrassed. She also felt unhappy that he didn't mean it. She was so in love with him, it was hard to control herself whenever she was with him.

"But, you still don't want to…" she whispers.

Ikuto sensed her sadness. He put his hand under her chin and brought her head up until they were looking at each other directly.

"Of course I want to, Amu. Just wait until we escape from the clans and get marry."

Amu suddenly felt better.

Hearing the word, _marry,_she tried so hard to not cry tears of joy.

This was her _dreams._

All she wanted to do was to get married, and have a wonderful family with her one and only, Ikuto.

"Thanks Ikuto. I feel so much better." She said softly.

And just like that, Amu shut her eyes and slept on his shoulder.

Ikuto grinned.

She could probably be the only girl who could sleep like that.

Slowly lay back, so that he wouldn't disturb Amu from her slumber, he slept as well.

* * *

**~In the morning~**

Amu slowly opens her eyes as the sun was starting to rise.

Her mind drifted off from last night.

She smiled as she laid on Ikuto's toned chest.

There she noticed it was unusually warm.

She looked down and saw that Ikuto's cape was around both of them.

After laying there for 5 minutes, she tried to wrap her arms around him but instead, woke him up.

Ikuto groaned tiredly.

"Hmn?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ikuto!" she exclaimed as she got off from Ikuto.

He looked up at her with sleepy eyes. He yawned and said,

"It's okay. I was about to wake up anyway."

Amu sat back down next to him.

"Oh yeah, what time is it?" She asked.

"Erm, I don't know, about 7:00 am" Ikuto replied, squinting at the sun's direction in which it was shining.

"Oh, then we still got 30 minutes!" she grinned.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Aw come on _Amu_. I was counting on you for the idea."

"It's always me, now it's your turn to think."

"But I dun wanna" Ikuto pouted.

Then they both laugh, because they always had small bickerings every now and then.

They stood up, decided to walk, and linked arms.

The couples felt like they're in heaven, and wished it could stay like that forever.

But as time pass, there were other things to do.

So Ikuto walked Amu back to her clan, and they secretly kissed each other good bye.

Amu waved good bye to her Romeo as Ikuto went a separate way back his own clan.

* * *

~**Amu PoV~**

After kissing Ikuto good bye and watching him walk away, I felt sad.

But I turned around and head into the rundown large house that belongs to the group I'm in.

I walked in and bam, smack into someone.

I was about to fall, but regain my balance. I looked down at who it was.

It was a little girl, around my height, with blond hair down to her waist and she looked very cute.

I never seen her before so I knew she's new.

I put my hands out to help her, but she looked away.

Then it struck me with familiarity.

_That used to happened to me. When I was new here, I did the same when someone wanted to help me…_

I knew how she felt right now.

It was, of course, different to her, being in a weird place, taken by these strangers, which is leader of this stupid clan.

**~Flashback~**

When I was very young, around 8 years old, my parents died because of an unknown illness they both had and I only had my little sister and me.

We struggled for a while until I found her a good home with a loving family that wanted her.

I stayed with them for a while, and Ami got used to them.

They loved her so much, I could tell, so I decided to run away, not wanting to disturb their happiness.

On a perfect night to escape, I sneaked out of the window in a room I was staying in and ran away.

But then, I accidentally tripped on own foot (how clumsy of me) and didn't have enough strength to get back up.

So I laid there, on the sidewalk at night, no one to help me.

I started to grow unconscious and when I woke up, I was here.

It took me a while to adjust to this place.

It was away from civilization except for Ikuto-koi's clan.

Oh yeah. Wanted to know why our clans hated each other so much?

The real reason they hated each other is because the groups wanted the island all to themselves.

There used to be a bunch of sailors on a ship, sailing around the ocean for new unidentified islands.

And when they found it, groups were made because they wanted to island all to themselves.

They started thinking about splitting the land in half, but people are selfish these day, that they denied and that started the war.

So that's how come we're like this. If I could get out of here, then I would've run away with Ikuto many years ago….

**~End of flashback~**

Another part I dislike about the clans is that they tried to get as many people in it so if there's ever a war, they would have a better possibility on winning.

That's all dumb.

Humanity against humanity.

They're supposed to cooperate, not fight one another.

_Greedy people these days. They all forgot how to love. Unlike me and Ikuto, we care about each other. We don't care if we're supposed to be enemies. I would__die__for him and I'm pretty sure he would do the same. Though I hope he doesn't.._

If anyone tries to escape, they would do whatever it takes to find you and punish you so severely, so that you won't do it again.

And if you betray your clan, and went to the other one, they would sneak to their place and kill you there.

Trust me, I heard about this happening _all the time._

They take these things pretty serious if you ask me.

Which, as I said, is dumb.

**It is over rated.**

Besides, you wanna know how Ikuto and me met?

I been wanted to tell someone but too scared that something would bad happen to both of us so I kept my mouth shut.

_**10 years ago**_……… (Amu was 8 years old and Ikuto is 10)

When I was still new here, I decided to go outside and explore the forest.

Since I wasn't paying attention, I accidentally bumped into someone, and fell on top of him.

And yes, it was Ikuto.

Plus, I think we stayed let that for a while, I couldn't tell.

All I know was that I was staring into 2 luxurious sapphire blue eyes and he was staring at mines.

He was so handsome!

I felt my face heated up, my heart pumping so loud, that he could probably hear it.

Feeling embarrassed, I quickly got off of him and noticed that he wasn't wearing the same clothing as my clan wears.

I got so frightened, I never seen anyone beside my new family, that I started to run away with fear.

The midnight haired boy stopped me by grabbing on my hand.

I stopped immediately, from fear and shocked, that my brain basically stopped functioning.

The boy turned me around so we were staring at each other again.

Slowly, he started saying these words I'll never forget.....

"Don't worry, I would never hurt you. In fact, I think you're…. cute" he blurted out.

He turned a little red and looked away, but now was holding my hand.

I stared at him, disbelief.

I felt myself growing hot again.

_Think of something to say! You feel the same way right?! Act cool!_

"O-Oh! I-I-I-I t-t-think Ilikeyou" I stumbled, saying to last part really fast.

He turned back away, and smiled.

I smiled back, and I guess it was love at first sight.

We started seeing each other every day, learning everything about one another, until we got so far, we're like this now.

I learned that not everyone is your enemy, and even got another or two friend over at Ikuto's clan. Her name is Tsukiyomi Utau, sister of Ikuto. We got close, that it felt like we're sisters.

Utau loves to sing and is really good at it.

I think she should be a singer.

And I'm betting ya, she would be _so famous_.

And let's hope I don't forget about her boyfriend, Kukai.

He loves to play soccer and is very sport-ish. And he's fun to be around als-

**~Back to reality~**

I felt someone tugging on my shirt.

Looking down, I saw that it was the new girl.

"May I help you?" I asked warily.

_Remember, this girl doesn't like you._

"Um, where do I put this?" she asked, showing me her clothes that she brought with her.

I smile softly.

"Right here…" and she follow me to her new closet…..

* * *

**Ah, there goes another chapter.**

** Please review. They are always helpful for me and I sometimes learn from other people for my mistakes and such. **

**And thanks for reading. :D**


	3. The New Members

**Ey, how's everyone's winter/holiday break? Hope yall having fun. :]**

**Anyways.. let's move on with the story, shall we? 3**

**Disclaimer: iipinkex3 does not own Shugo Chara nor it's wonderful characters.**

**~Inseparable Love Chapter 2~**

**

* * *

  
**

After saying good-bye to Amu, Ikuto went back to his "home".

Sighing, he opened the door, went to his room and took an afternoon nap.

At dinner time, Ikuto went down to the mess hall **(A/N: though they are not in the military, the clans is almost like a military because they have wars and enemies and stuff like that) **and got his food. Going to his table, he put his tray down onto the table. He sat down and looked around him. His sister Utau, and his friend Kukai Souma, who was also Utau's boyfriend was there.

But there was something different and he spotted it.

A purple haired… girl?

_No wait. It's a boy!_

Ikuto noticed by what he was wearing.

_But who is he? _he thought.

Wondering if the others knew something about him, he turned his head to Utau and Kukai, who was grinning at him.

"He is our newest member, Fujisaki Nagihiko" Kukai said.

"Yea, he just came in the morning" Utau added said with a smile.

"Oh" was all Ikuto said.

He acted like he didn't really care though he does.

He put his chin on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes while listening to Utau and Kukai as they introduced Nagihiko to him.

"... and this here is my brother, Ikuto." Utau ended.

Nagihiko, wanting to be polite, stood up and walked over to Ikuto. He put his hand out in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto opened one eye and looked at the hand. Sighing, he reluctantly shook back.

Utau and Kukai were watching this. They didn't understand what's with his attitude.

"Ikuto, that wasn't nice!" Utau said.

"Mhm" Ikuto nonchalantly answered back.

Then, he stood up and threw his plate away. He walked back to his room as everyone on the table was stared him.

Utau crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Moi, what is with him?"

Nagihiko smiled. He could see thru his act from all those times he had master dancing and acting skills.

"It's okay. Just let him be." Nagi whispered.

He sat back down and continued eating as Utau and Kukai eye each other, confused.

* * *

**Late at night (around 2:00 am)**

Utau sneaked into Ikuto's room. She tiptoed to where her brother was sleeping, smirking the Tsukiyomi smirk.

Her plan? It's quite simple.

-Get Ikuto to wake up and get him piss.

First off, she started in pinch his face.

And when that didn't work, she pulled on his cheek until it wouldn't stretch anymore.

Ikuto groaned and slowly open his eyes. In front of him was his annoying sister, Utau. She smiled down at him angelically, clearly happy that her plan was working so far, especially messing with her brother at 2:00 am in the morning.

Ikuto yawned. "Mphm, what do you want Utau?' he asked, annoyed.

"Oh! Morning, Ikuto! I'm here to ask you something." She said as she stared at her brother for a response.

Ikuto rolled away from Utau gaze.

"Ask me laterrr" he mumbled, falling back to sleep.

"You sure? But it's has something to do with Amu…." Utau lingered.

_Amu?_ Ikuto instantly woke up at her name.

Utau giggled.

"Well, that always work like a charm." She smiled.

Ikuto looked away as he felt a little heat on his cheek.

"What do you want?"

"Nah, never mind. It's nothing.." Utau said as she headed to the door.

By now, Ikuto really wanted to know what she was about to say that has something to do with his girl.

"No wait, Utau! Tell me please…" Ikuto begged desperately.

"No, you seem irritated so I'll ask you later."

By now, Utau tried hard not to laugh.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. He knew what she was up to.

"Ugh, fine! Just tell me." he yelled in frustration, mad at the fact that she was playing with his curiosity.

Utau couldn't hold it much longer. She started to burst out laughing.

She had gotten Ikuto pissed and got him to crack.

He sat there, watching his sister laughing, an eyebrow raised up, until she calm down a minute later. She giggled here and there but then turn serious.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanna double date with me and Kukai, and you and Amu."

Ikuto rolled his eyes as he knew the answer.

Of course, Amu would _**love**_ that idea. She hasn't seen his sister and Kukai so long that she asked him how they were when they're always together.

"Fine, only because I know Amu would be really happy."

Utau smiled. She haven't seen Amu for a while and also missed her like crazy. She walked to the door and opened it.

She turned back around.

"Then tell her the date will be on Sunday, since it's our free day. And you better not forget."

And she left just like that with Ikuto staring at the door.

_Okay… what is she? A pregnant lady who have mood changes?_ _She was all happy and laughing then switch to an evil mood._

"Girls" he said out loud before sighing as he falls asleep again.

* * *

The next day, Ikuto woke wround 11:00, whereas he should be up 30 minutes ago.

_Utau…._

He then got up, went straight to the bathroom, shower and wore fresh new clothes.

He walked down the stairs to the mess hall, where he usually hangs out with his friends and sister.

When he got there, he walk past the breakfast line and went straight to their table.

Right there as usual, was Utau and Kukai. Oh, and also that new guy… _what was his name again? Nagihiko?_

He sat down and stared at them boredly as they stared back.

Ikuto looked away, to the windows, where the sun was shining brightly that you could see the little dust motes in the air flutter down, beautifully.

It reminds him of Amu and the days they spent together at a garden where they both found near the hidden beach.

_The grass was freshly cut and had flowers growing everywhere. Ikuto bent down and pluck a pink rose nearby and handed it to Amu for her to look at it. Amu then blushed as he pin it to her cape using a pin he stored in his pocket. Backing away, Ikuto and Amu admired the flower that was pinned right on the cape, above her heart._

_

* * *

  
_

**Amu's PoV**

The bright sunlight shone onto my closed eyes. Waking up, I quickly check the time. _11:00 a.m._

"Oh shoot! I'm late!"

Well, what am I late might asked.

_Well I have to show the new girl around the mansion at I'm 30 minutes late!_

So I quickly grab random clothes out my closet and ran straight to my private bathroom. After a fast and nice hot shower to wake me up, I left my room and went to the main room, or aka, the hanging-out-with-friends room.

I didn't really like going there for many reasons.

First of all, that room is ALWAYS crowded.

And second, even if I went, I would be lonely because I don't really have friends in this clan…

I stopped when I was in front of the door.

Sighing, I turned the knob and stepped into the room. Searching around, I spotted her quite easily.

She was really small and fragile-like with really long wavy blond hair that was sitting on an empty couch and was looking out the window.

I walked to her and tap her shoulder to get her attention. She slowly turns around and looked at me with an eyebrow up.

Biting my lip, I started to panic.

_What do I say?!...... Oh of course! Introduce myself!_

She started to look away so I cleared my throat.

"What do you want?" she nonchalantly asked me.

I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Um, hi again. Sorry that I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Amu and I'm supposed to show you around this place and tell you the rules here…." I lingered, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh. Well, it's about time."

She sat up and walked out of the room. I watched her, until I remember the reason why I was here in the first place.

I quickly made my way thru the crowd that was there and follow her out as she took small petite walk. I wanted to call her but I don't know what to call the nameless girl.

Catching up, I felt a mad.

"Hey! You never told me your name! And what was that for?! You could've waited for me!" I yelled.

"The name is Rima. You don't need to know my last. Plus you were slow" she answered.

I felt steam coming out of my ears.

_Oh, this girl is one hard nut case._

When I looked back at my side, she was already walking down the hall to the library.

_Ugh, might as well get this over with. _I thought as I quickly walk up to her.

* * *

**Regular PoV.**

At the library…

Rima quickly searched around for mangas. She went here and there but didn't find any. Right behind her, was Amu, clueless of what she was looking for.

Rima decided to ask Amu where it was. Turning around she look at Amu then stared at the floor, blushing.

"Um, ne Amu.. can you show me where the mangas are." She asked quietly.

Amu smiled at her.

"Sure Rima. It's over here…"

She began walking as Rima followed.

~iipinkex3~

Over at the manga part of the library, Rima looked all over the place for something.

She stopped when she saw what she was looking for.

Amu read the cover she picked up.

"Gag Manga Daioh? Volume 4?"

Amu watched Rima as she quickly opened the book and smiled.

There it was, the Bala-Balance.

Not remembering where she was and who was there, Rima dropped the book.

"Bala-Balance!" she yelled and laughed, doing the Balance pose.

Then Rima recovered from her lala-land and opened her eyes, shocked.

"Nooo!" she cried, as she turned into a ball.

Amu stood there, staring at her, dumbfounded.

She stayed like that for a minute already.

"Uh, Rima? Are you okay?" Amu asked, getting worried.

She never answered her and the silence ranged on.

Amu had seen other people do the Bala-Balance before. She also read the Gag Manga too. But Amu noticed that Rima did the pose perfectly. She did better than all the kids who tried it.

_So, Rima likes comedy…. _thoughtAmu, as she took a mental note in her head.

Amu held out her hand, deciding to break the silence.

"It's okay Rima! Your pose was absolutely perfect! There's nothing you should be ashamed about."

Rima looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying. You knew it was clearly embarrassing."

"Why do you think I'm lying about it? I'm telling the truth. Everyone's different. You like comedy. So what? There's nothing bad about it."

Rima continued to stare at Amu, looking for any hint of humor or joke. There wasn't any.

Then she smiled.

Amu smiled back as Rima grabbed hold of her hand and got up.

They both walked out of the library, together.

Amu continued the tour and it wasn't rough anymore.

And they grew closer to each other and became best friends by the end of the day. **(A/N : Haha that sounds cheesy but whatever. ;D)**

**

* * *

**

**Aye~! So how was it? Sucky but whatever. -.- **

**Review or not?... it doesn't matter.**


End file.
